clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GorgonzolaSW/My Thoughts on the 4/24/18 Balance Update
hi heres gorgonzola and I will share my thoughts on the incoming balance update. start Dark Prince: Shield HP decrease by 25% No GLeen and GB, wizard can't counter ram+knight+valk or ebarbs so bowler aint trash. And with the nerf of this succage, maybe we'll see more bowler. Good nerf. Knight: HP increase by 3% Not needed, although he was underused. Dart Goblin: Damage increase by 3% Able to two shot minions? Nice. I hope we'll see more of him. Spear Goblins: Hit Speed decrease by 0.1s This'll nerf Gob Hut and gang, and it's git, but poor spears will suffer again...kek Ice Spirit: Damage decreased by 4%, freeze duration decreased by 0.5s YES finally fire spirits and skeletons will be bacc Skeleton Barrel: Skeleton count increased by 1 Yay! Now it'll be balanced and no longer trash! Barbarian Barrel: Range increased by 0.5 tile Now it'll reach the king tower. Good change, will be useful for sure. Lightning: Radius increased by 0.5 tile YAY! LIGHTNING SHALL BE REVIVED! LONG LIVE THE LIGHTNING! (Gleen commits suicide) Wait... this will decrease the usage rate of ITower, which will increase the even now high usage rate of golem! SCREW YOU DAMNED SC Tornado: Duration decreased by 0.5s, damage per second increased by 21% (Gleen opens one eye but then commits second suicide) Ok, agree, although newbs on youtube disagree and say it wasn't needed. It was. Exe, spark, wiz, bowler, DP and any splash-nado was OP. to recompensate this nerf, which will make activating the king tower MUCH harder and will make it not a counter to hog like it was before, we have a quite big damage increase. ok. Splashnado will still be OP. Spells: Can be now played on the river So they ARE ading the speculated boat? Maybe... Expected meta Here's what I think will be the next meta. * Golem Lightning Beatdown - no golem nerf (aarghh) aqnd a lightning buff will increase the usage rate of the dammit cancer stone. However, the lightning will be more effective at taking out supports. * Royal Giant Beatdown - lightning pairs well with RG and prince remains unchanged. * Lavaloon - another cancer deck which will shine with the lightning buff. * Classic Trifecta - valk was recently buffed, and DP now nerfed, so trifecta will be back. * Chip Cycle - with Dart Gobbo and Barb Barrel's buff we'll see more chip for sure. Miner is still powerful, and the knight is also getting buffed, so 3.0 chip cycle using the miner, the barb barrel, the knight+dartgob combo will shine. Barb Barrel and lightning buff combined with nado nerf will also make spellbaits (and logbait!) useless. * Every other beatdown every beatdown is good with lightning. List of expected meta cards * Golem * Giant * Royal Giant * P.E.K.K.A. * Lava Hound * Balloon * Dart Goblin * Miner * Knight * Barbarian Barrel * Zap * Valkyrie * Musketeer * Hog Rider * Prince * Tesla * Tornado * Lightning * Executioner * Wizard * Arrows * Skeletons * Fire Spirits * Battle Ram * Archers I thik thats all but I may upgrade the meta card list Category:Blog posts